


Monochrome Tones

by MidnightsCalm



Category: South Park
Genre: About 17, Aged Up, F/M, Kenny Dies, alot, reaper au, typical south park stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsCalm/pseuds/MidnightsCalm
Summary: Something's off. Kenny's felt uneasy since last night, and the feeling wont go away. Does it have something to do with the girl he saw on the school roof that won't leave his thoughts? Who was she, and why does she have wings?





	1. Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So I've had this idea for a while now and I finally decided to bring it to life. Now I know most things that have New Kid listed are based around the games, but the new kid character here is almost the exact same as my New Kid from my other work, hence the New Kid tag. This is will (hopefully) be the only time I explain this. If you don't like my choice, then don't read the story. And with that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the story.  
> ~Midnight

  Something's different. I can't quite place what's different, but something is. I'm probably just overthinking this, but there's a piece that's out of place. This itch of a feeling is going to drive me insane. Well, not much I can do about it I guess.  I sit up and look around my room. Same dirty walls. Same busted dresser. Same lumpy mattress. Same shitty life. So why is this feeling so persistent?

It's dark outside, which mean it's too fucking early. I check my phone to confirm, that yes, it is too fucking early to be awake. I release a groan as I fall back against my mattress. Why couldn't this feeling wait until morning? 

A flash of lightning brightens my room for a split second and the sounds of pouring rain fill my ears. I always found this type of weather soothing. Hopefully, it will help ease this feeling and I can get some sleep.

 

***~~~***

I didn't sleep. And apparently it shows.

"Jesus, Kenny did you get any sleep last night?" Stan asked as I approached him and Kyle on my way to school. I grunted in response. Actually talking took too much energy.

"Sorry to hear that man." Kyle , glancing over from where he was walking.

"But on the bright side we have a study hall during 3rd period." Stan reassured. Now that caught my attention. Third period was Garrison's class, and he never gave study halls.

"Why? What happened?"

"Didn't you hear? Garrison died last night." Stan stated, tapping away at his phone.. "The report said he got drunk and was fucking around with a lighting rod. Lo and behold, he got struck by lightning. Here's the story."

Stan handed Kyle his phone and I looked over his shoulder to read it. Well then, that crazy fucker was actually dead. Who would've thought. I mean, he was an ass to everyone around him, but did he really have to die? Maybe this is what that feeling was about last night. then again if it was, why is it still here?

"Holy shit dude." Kyle muttered. "Why the hell are they still having school?"

"Beats me. Too late to change it now."

"How are you not freaking out?" I asked. Even I'm a bit on edge after hearing about this.

Stan shrugged "I don't know. I guess it's because we all figured he'd kick the bucket at some point."

Kyle opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted by an annoying nasally voice yelling from behind. "Guy! The best fucking thing happened last night!"

We let out a collective groan as we turned to see Cartman making his way over to us. He had a look of pure glee on his face, which was never good.

"If it's about Garrison, then we already know Fat-ass!" Kyle shouted back.

"Then I guess that means that we can finally have that strip poker game in class." God, Cartman has serious issues.

I tuned out after that. Kyle was at Cartman's throat, Cartman egged him on, and Stan was attempting to damage control. It's the same routine as normal, so why does it feel off?

I sighed and watched the sky as we continued our trek to school. The clouds from last night never cleared up, which left the usual blue as more of a cool grey. It's most likely going to rain again if the  darker clouds passed the school were anything to go by. Now that I look at the school, it seems like there's someone standing on the roof. Strange, nobody really heads up there before school. Maybe they're up there to do some repairs?

As we got closer, I was able to see more details of the roof person. It was a girl, about my age. She was currently facing away from us, looking at the sky. She's wearing jeans and a blue hoodie with a set of white red and teal stripes going around the chest. Her brown hair was pulled into a low ponytail the hung just above her shoulders. In between her shoulder blades sat what looked like a pair of wings that where black along the top and transitioned to white by the tips of the feathers. Wait, wings?

I blinked a couple times and looked again. She was still there, and so were her wings. I rubbed my eyes and got the same result. I stopped, the guys continuing on without me. 

The girls still hadn't turned around. Her gaze was stuck on the dark clouds, almost like she was listening to someone. After a few more seconds, she took a step back, nearing the edge. Her monochrome wings unfolded from their position and stretched out revealing their length and beauty. It looked as if someone gad spilled a bottle of black ink on them, and then tried to salvage some of the white by using water. The top edges of her wings where the most black, but it somehow got darker the closer they got to her back. The feathers leading down and outward began to show the transition from black to dark grey, to a smokey grey, to white. They were beautiful, and I was mesmerized. 

She turned around, and my knees almost gave out on me. She had a soft, ovular face that was covered with freckles. Her bangs were swept to one side of her face,covering one of her eyes, framing it almost perfectly. While her hair covered one eye, the other one showed an amazing hazel outside that bled into vivid green in the middle. To say I was truck by her beauty would be an understatement.  She made eye contact with me and she tilted her head to the side. She looked around herself before looking back at me. Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, I wonder why.

"OY! Kenny, the fuck are you looking at?!" Cartman yelled. I snapped out of my daze and glared at him. I quickly turned my gaze back to the roof, but she was gone. Goddammit, why did Cartman have to ruin everything?!

"Kenny, are you alright?" Stan placed a hand on my shoulder. "What's caught your attention?"

 I watched the roof for a few more seconds, ans sighed. "Nothing. It was probably just my imagination."

"Well get over it. We gotta hurry or we'll be late." Kyle urged, tapping his wrist watch.

I took one last look before I left. She couldn't have been just my imagination, right?


	2. White Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Am. So. DONE with this chapter. I almost had it done two days ago, but my computer decided t was going to restart, which deleted all of my progress. Then life decided it was gonna kill all motivation to do any writing what so ever. In any case, here's the new chapter.  
> ~Midnight

I could feel the wind against my face, it was cool and comforting. After taking in the feeling for a few moments, I opened my eyes. I saw a quiet evening South Park passing beneath me. Wait a second, below me? Am I flying? Why would I be flying?

It's then that I register the feeling of arms wrapped around my torso. I turned my head and saw the girls from the roof. She was looking forward, pure joy plastered all over her face. She then turned her head and our eyes met. I could feel my face heat up when she threw me the most amazing smile. 

She looked forward right before we increased speed. My eyes began to tear up as the wind became harsher. I could feel the force of her wings as she pushed us upward. As we ascended, her hold loosened. Not too soon after that, she lets go completely. Panic  filled my veins immediately as I go over each possibility as to why she would let go. Was this planned? Or did something happen to her? Is she okay?!

I flip my position to attempt to find her. Only to see her hovering a few feet below me, with her arms stretched out. That's when it hit me. She threw me. She fucking threw me. I shot her a glare just before she caught me, although I don't feel like I could actually be mad at her. Once I was safely in her arms, I could tell that she was dying of laughter. I tried to be serious, but her laugh was so contagious that I couldn't help but break. 

The next thing that I knew, we were landing on the school roof. She dropped me a few inches from roof, and backed up few feet. Her wings flapped a few times before folding into place against her back. Once she was stable, I offered my hand out to her. She took it and I led her to the edge of the roof. I sat down and turned my head to the sky. She followed suit not long after. And we just sat there, our feet dangling over the edge, watching the sky.

I don't know how long we sat like that, but eventually I turned my attention from the sky and focused on her. Her expression was one of awe, her eyes sparkling brighter than stars above us. If only that moment would have lasted. 

Something moved below us and I turned my head to look at it. All I could see was the light being reflected off of something metal. I covered you as a shot rang out. Hot pain went through my side as we landed against the roof. You sat up and looked around for the source. Another shot was fired, and you ducked just before a bullet could go through your eyes.

I tried to sit up, but the stabbing pain in my side prevented me from doing so. She hurried over to me and tried to lift me up. I cried out as your hand brushed my wound. Black spots clouded my vision and I could feel bile rise in my throat. She gently set me down and placed my head in her lap.

_BANG ~~nny~~_

She used her body to cover my head. When she sat up again, I hard to turn my head so that I wouldn't throw up on her. I coughed a few times and heard something wet hit the roof.

When I opened my eyes, all I could see as the blood that was slowly leaving my body. 

I looked back towards her only to be met with scared eyes filled with tears that had yet to be shed.

_BANG ~~kenny~~_

I moved my hand up and tried to push her away. She only shook her head and looked back at me, as if she was begging me to stay.

_BANG ~~Kenny~~_

She flinched, squeezing her eyes shut as if this situation was bringing back bad memories. I gently brought my hand to her face and turned had her face me. Once she opened her eyes, streaks of fearful tears began to leak from them. I mustered up what little strength I had and gave her a small smile.

"I'll come back." I muttered. "I always come back."

She looked at me for a moment, her expression toeing the line between trust and disbelief. After a few moments, a steeled expression locked itself into place, and she gave me a small nod.

I was about to drop my hand, when she held it in place and leaned into it. She let go only to pull me into a kiss. We stayed like, expressing our feelings through the connection between out lips. Once we parted, I immediately wanted more. But I knew that she had to go.

She gently laid me down against the roof, and stood up. She took a few steps towards the other end of the roof, before stopping and looking back at me.

"I'll be back soon."

She took off into a run and unfurled her wings. When she jumped off the edge, her wings gave a powerful push that launched her into the sky.

As I watched her form shrink, I could hear footsteps approach. I turned my head towards the sound, and saw a black clad figure holding a pistol. The last thing I saw was the barrel of the gun.

_BANG_

_***~~~***_

"Kenny!" I jolted upright in my seat, breathing heavily. Taking in deep breaths, I looked around me. I was in Garrison's old classroom, which only had me Tweek and Craig. Tweek had his hand on my shoulder.

"You doing okay?" He asked.

I took a few more breaths before I answered. "I-.. Yeah. Yeah I'm good. What happened?"

"I dunno." Craig said, giving a shrug. "You tell us. You're the one how was having a panic attack in his sleep."

I was? Then that means that I dreamed the whole situation. But It felt so real. Too real.

I looked at Tweek when he gave my shoulder a light squeeze. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine." I replied. "it was just a dream after all."

"...Alright, if you say so." He let go and I started to gather my stuff.

***~~~***

The rest of the day passed without much fanfare. I went through my classes and started my trek home. The feeling from last night never faded, but now it feels stronger. Does it have something to do with that dream?

I kept thinking back to my dream. Why was that girl from earlier in it? Why did we seem so initment? Why did it feel so real?

I was walking past the community center, when I heard a voice. 

"You poor thing."

I looked around trying to find the source. There seemed to be no one else but me. At least, until I looked behind some trees near the side of the building.

When I peeked my head around the corner, I saw the girl. I couldn't see her face, but I could tell that she was upset. She was kneeling over a small bird, slowly reaching out to hold it. The bird was barely moving, but it was still alive, obviously suffering. 

"It must hurt." She said in a kind somber voice. It was just like how she sounded in my dream, a knowing but sad tone. 

She took the bird into her hands and held it. After a few moments, she moved one hand and raised it, a chain scythe appeared in her palm. She gripped it and gently lowered the tip of one blade to the bird's body. Before it could touch the bird, she hesitated, her grip on the handle tightening. It seemed as if she was fighting with herself over killing the bird. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, before she delicately pierced the bird's chest. She then placed the bird back onto the ground, and removed the blade. As the scythe moved, a white mist left it's body. The mist swirled around the girl's body, before pausing in front of her face. It began to condense, slowly taking the shape of the bird. Once the bird was formed, she offered out her hand for it to land on. It perched itself on her fingertips, let out happy chirps. 

She let out a small laugh, bringing her free hand to her face. "I'm glad to hear that. They'll take good care of you up there." She told the bird. It gave her a few more tweets before taking off. She watched it fly away before shifting her weight and getting up.

I took a step back, keeping my eyes on her, and I stepped on a dry twig. Her head snapped in my direction, and I froze under her gaze. We just stood there staring at each other. What felt like minutes, but was probably only seconds, passed before I gave her an awkward wave.

"Uh.. Hi?" It sounded more like a question, but it was the best I could manage. She fully turned to me, surprise clear on her face.

"Wait. You can see me?"

**Author's Note:**

> What'd you guys think? Hopefully you liked it. Critiques, comments and Kudos are all welcomed!


End file.
